The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
At present, when an interactive application platform combines the social network with an integrated communication mode including network telephone and instant messaging, an interaction mode based on user names in the prior art is inconvenient. Moreover, existing application programs can only realize a single function and users need to switch among multiple applications with different functions so as to realize different interactive functions, and therefore, a lot of inconvenience is brought to interactive operations.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.